


Ordinary Days

by babs



Category: Donald Strachey Mysteries (Movies)
Genre: Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babs/pseuds/babs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best laid plans...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordinary Days

 

 

October

 

I'm a sucker when it comes to Timothy Callahan giving me his most sincere look from behind his glasses. Not that he is consciously doing it. Timmy might be charming and sophisticated but he's not a man who wheedles his way into getting what he wants. Nope, Timmy is straight-forward. "Donald, I really think it's time we start looking for a house." "Donald, I don't like you tracking down suspected murderers." "No, Donald, I will not dress up like a cowboy and ride you like a stallion." Okay the last may be an exaggeration but still, you get the drift. So when Timmy started talking about his idea of what would be a great Thanksgiving all the time giving me his most earnest expression, what was I to do but give in.

 

"Donald, having my family here for Thanksgiving would mean a lot. It's the first time we'll have had dinner as a family since before Kelly ran away."

 

I stepped closer to him and rubbed his back through the cashmere sweater he was wearing. He looked like he'd just stepped out of the LL Bean catalog. "I understand," I told him, even though the thought of having dinner at our place with the Callahan clan was overwhelming. 

 

"I love you," he told me, kissed me, and grabbed the grocery list he was making when I came downstairs that morning. 

 

I poured my coffee into the travel mug that was oh so conveniently waiting for me and sighed as I followed Tim out the door. 

 

The thing was I would do anything for Timothy. He knew, I knew it. I just had this niggling feeling that Thanksgiving with his family wasn't going to be the wonderful experience he thought it was. The last time we visited his family, he and his dad had an argument about some social policy. Granted, Tim and I got in our share of arguments but we made up and went on. Neither Tim nor his dad wanted to concede the other might have valid points and the whole meal was conducted in stony silence.

 

Thanksgiving Week-Tuesday

 

The house smelled wonderful as I opened the front door. Timothy was in the kitchen bent over the oven. I resisted the urge to swat his nicely clad ass and settled instead for watching the show. I didn't want him to drop the pie after all. 

 

"I still don't know why we didn't cater this whole thing," I said, making a broad gesture.

 

"Donald." Tim set the pie on a rack. 

 

"Mmm, pumpkin," I said. 

 

"This is family. This is Thanksgiving. Catering is..." he stopped in a sputter.

 

"Wrong?" I finished for him. 

 

"I want to do this," he said. "It's not that much trouble."

 

"Just how many people are coming again?" I asked as I started putting take-out boxes on the counter.

 

Tim looked at the list he had hanging on the refrigerator door. Of course he had a list, I thought. Mr. Organized.

 

"Twenty," he said after a quick perusal of it. "Don't worry. We'll have tables and chairs. I called the rental place Kenny found. They'll deliver them on Wednesday evening."

 

I nodded and handed him a plate. "About that."

 

"You're working?" he asked. 

 

"I have a strong suspicion that one of my client's husbands is not going out of town on a business trip but planning to hole up with his mistress instead."

 

Tim sighed although he turned away and did his very best to make sure I didn't hear it.

 

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," I told him and then nibbled on his ear. "I'm all yours tonight though."

 

He cleared his throat, adjusted his glasses, and smiled. "Who needs dinner right now anyway?"

 

Thanksgiving Day--Early Early Morning

 

"Shit," I yelped as I tripped over a chair in the dark.

 

"Donald? Is that you?" Tim's voice came from the bedroom, slightly panicked.

 

"It's me." I called back. I looked at the stairs in dismay. Walking up was gonna hurt. 

 

"Oh my God," Timmy said from the top of the stairs. He came down, touched me as if to reassure himself I was there and not a ghost. "What happened?"

 

"My hunch was right," I told him as he wrapped an arm around my waist and helped me up the stairs. I did my very best not to let out any grunts or moans. "He was with his mistress. He just didn't take kindly to my making sure his wife knew it." 

 

"And..." Tim led me into the bathroom and gently pushed me on to the toilet seat.

 

"And she sure as hell is going to know it now, because the police showed up and his name'll probably be in the papers tomorrow." I let Tim run his hands over me, let him dab at my face with a warm washcloth. 

 

"Are you sure you're okay?" Tim said, with that little quaver that came into his voice when he was scared something worse was going on.

 

"I'll be fine," I told him and covered his hand with mine. "It's superficial." I grinned and then winced as it pulled on my split lip. "Bet this is going to get your family talking."

 

Tim put the washcloth down. "At least it'll get you out of the football game with the younger cousins."

 

"Are you saying I'm old?" I asked, glad to see the slightest smile on Timmy's lips.

 

"I'm saying you're going to look a lot worse if you try playing football with Derek and the others this year. Remember two years ago?"

 

I rubbed my shoulder. That Thanksgiving was spent in the emergency room while my dislocated shoulder was put back into place. "I'll spend every minute by your side," I promised. I heard the clock chime downstairs. "By the way, Happy Thanksgiving."

 

Thanksgiving Day---Time to Eat

 

I bowed my head out of respect to Timmy's family while his dad said a brief prayer. Timmy had everything planned down to the seating and I wasn't near him. His mom was on my left and his cousin Sarah was on my right. Timmy sat across the table from me and smiled when his dad finished. 

 

"Dig in," I said, ever the perfect host.

 

"Donald," Frances Callahan said and looked at me over the rims of her glasses just like Timmy does sometimes. 

 

I shrugged, Timmy smiled even broader, and we began to dish out the food. 

 

Kelly chatted with her cousins and a few aunts and uncles while Michael Callahan watched both his son and daughter with a look I couldn't translate.

 

The food was excellent and most of the talk centered around it until it was time for dessert. I was carrying one of the pies to the buffet table Timmy had set up when I heard Kelly say something about a political activist into the sudden silence. Timmy froze in his position of placing dessert plates on the table.

 

I could see Michael's face turn red and him open his mouth to speak when just as suddenly he shut it and turned to Frances with a scowl. She smiled sweetly at him and adroitly turned the conversation to the upcoming football games on TV. The potential explosive situation defused, I took the moment to put my arms around Timmy's waist and plant a kiss on his neck. 

 

"You want to guess what I'm thankful for this year?" I asked him.

 

He laughed--a small huff of sound. "I think I already know." He cleared his throat and then went back to the table and announced, "Desserts are ready."

 

Oh yes, I thought. There's going to be some very tasty dessert tonight. As I followed Tim to the table, I gave Frances a wink as a thank you for her help. She winked back, her smile not giving a thing away.

 

 

Black Friday

 

"I don't want to." I was not ashamed of the whine that I adopted. I don't exactly hate shopping but I never looked forward to venturing out on the day after Thanksgiving to shop. Timothy however seemed to get energized for the whole upcoming Christmas season by the masses of people. It was a day he always used as a vacation day, and after our first year together, he expected me for company. The only rule was that we never shopped for our gifts to each other that day.

 

It was cold and the air was damp. I shivered in my jacket as I started up the car. Timothy got in, handed me a travel mug filled with hot coffee. I looked over at him and smiled. A day with the love of my life. I really had no idea why I ever thought shopping on Black Friday was a bad idea.

 

 

The December Whirl

 

I pulled out my phone and read the text. "Don't forget. PU tux at cleaner. Benefit dinner tonight. Love, Tim."

 

I sighed. "On my list. Love, Don." I put my phone back and wasn't the least bit surprised when it rang a few seconds later.

 

"Donald, are you okay?" Tim asked.

 

"Other than freezing my ass off waiting for Benden and his newest fling to come out of the motel, yeah I'm fine. Why?"

 

"You sounded upset."

 

"How could I sound upset? It was a text message, Timmy."

 

"You don't really want to go to the benefit, do you?"

 

I didn't and Timmy knew I didn't. "Not especially."

 

"It's important. And we bought the tickets months ago."

 

"I know."

 

"You'll know a lot of people there."

 

"I know."

 

"It'll be over by midnight."

 

"I know."

 

"There'll be dancing and good food and martinis."

 

"I know."

 

"And I can guarantee there will be a reward at the end. You know how sexy I think you look in your tux."

 

"I didn't know that." 

 

Timmy's quiet laugh warmed me through and through. I could hardly wait for the benefit to start. The ending wouldn't come soon enough.

 

 

****

 

I took my shoes off as soon as I closed the door behind me. I grabbed a newspaper and put them on it because I did not want to risk Timothy Patrick Callahan's wrath if he discovered mud on the floor in the morning. 

 

I gave a sniff and decided the shoes and my jacket were both better off outside. I looked down at my now mud encrusted jeans and decided they were better off thrown outside too. I stripped by the door, threw the lot outside, and stood shivering a moment. I trudged up the stairs. I hoped Timmy was sound asleep and wouldn't hear me. 

 

My hopes were dashed as soon as I entered the bathroom and turned on the shower. 

 

"Donald?"

 

"Have to take a shower," I called back.

 

"Are you hurt?" The shower curtain fluttered a bit when Timmy opened the door to the bathroom.

 

"No. Just my pride."

 

"What is that smell?" Tim made a gagging sound.

 

"You really don't want to know."

 

I heard the door close and I showered for what seemed like an hour to get the stench off of me.

 

When I got into bed, scrubbed clean of the mud which I knew in my heart wasn't mud but I didn't want to think of what I really had been thrown into, Tim was still awake. He rolled over and took me in his arms. And then sniffed my hair.

 

 

"Do I pass inspection?" I asked.

 

"You smell nice," he murmured. "Are you sure you aren't hurt?"

 

"I'm sure." 

 

"You missed the senator's Christmas dinner."

 

"I'm sorry," I whispered. Of all the parties we had to attend or at least make an appearance at during December, it was the one I looked forward to. I got to see Tim with his colleagues and it always made me realize how much other people loved or at least liked Tim. Besides that, the dinner was always held at some restaurant that Tim and I could have only afforded once in a blue moon. And surprisingly the evening was not spent talking politics or issues but rather stayed focused on families and what everyone enjoyed outside of their jobs. I was sorry I missed it--and I was more sorry that Tim had to be at it alone.

 

"Everyone asked about you," Tim said. "I didn't know what to tell them."

 

It was a rebuke--gentle to be sure but a rebuke nonetheless.

 

"I thought you'd call when you couldn't make it."

 

"I couldn't. I didn't have a cell phone signal," I told him. "I'm sorry I worried you, honey." Because that was the true heart of the matter. 

 

Timmy sighed and put his head on my shoulder. "You know we have two parties coming up next week."

 

"I'll make them," I said. I kissed him not sure if I'd get any response. But oh yes, seemed that it was going to be fun making up for my missing the party.

 

Two Days Before Christmas

 

"Are you sure you don't have a fever?" I asked Timmy for what seemed like the hundredth time.

 

"I'm sure." His voice was hoarse and his eyes had that kind of glittery look they get when someone has a fever. "It's just a cold." He punctuated that comment with a cough and a blow into a tissue.

 

I looked at the suitcases sitting by the door and back at Timmy who truly looked miserable. "We can not go. I'll call your mom and dad and..."

 

Timmy held up a hand. "No. We can't cancel at this date. And I'll be okay." He held up a bottle of cold medicine. "I'll just stay in the lodge by the fire." He smiled. "With company, I hope."

 

I picked up his suitcase. "You wait in here until I have the car packed and warmed up."

 

"Yes, Mother," Timmy said. 

 

This is a bad idea, I told myself as I lugged our suitcases to the car. We really don't need to spend Christmas in New Hampshire. Not with Tim getting more than what I thought was a cold. On the other hand, Christmas somewhere in the Caribbean might be nice. Somewhere warm--with a beach and ocean breezes. And one of those drinks with an umbrella. 

 

The vision of warmth was what sustained me on the drive up to the ski resort. Timmy did seem a little better after his dose of cold medicine. When we pulled up and a valet took care of the car and our luggage was unloaded by the busboy, I began to think that this Christmas might not be so bad after all. When we were shown to our suite with the jacuzzi and fireplace, I began to think this might be an okay substitute for the Caribbean. 

 

Timothy and I spent the next day lazing around the lodge and by the evening, he felt much better. We even joined some of his family in attending a midnight Mass. Nearly the whole Callahan clan had come to the lodge for Christmas. Timothy once told me it had been a family tradition for as long as he could remember. I enjoyed the resort although I didn't enjoy skiing. I enjoyed watching Timothy ski though.

 

I woke up early Christmas morning and called down for some room service. The family would get together around ten or so for gift exchanging but until then, the time was ours. Timothy woke up before the food got there.

 

Timothy in the morning is a sight to behold. I love his rumpled, just got out of bed look. He smiled at me as I handed him some coffee.

 

"I ordered breakfast," I told him. "Waffles, sausage, eggs Benedict."

 

"Sounds good," he said after he drained about half of his coffee. 

 

 

We spent some time just sitting in front of the fireplace until the food arrived. Neither of us seemed to have ambition to do much more. The table was set and I went to get something from my bag before Tim and I sat down to eat.

 

Tim clinked his juice glass against mine. "Merry Christmas, Donald." 

 

"Merry Christmas," I said and then slid the envelope I carried across the table. 

 

Tim frowned and then raised his eyebrows in question. 

 

"I know we said we weren't buying each other presents this year, since we had to replace the furnace and air conditioning, but I wanted to give you this and..."

 

I was cut off by a kiss. "I'm not mad, honey," Tim said. 

 

He opened the envelope and I saw his eyes widen and then he smiled. "It's perfect." He let the coupons I'd had printed fall to the table and began to read them off. "Good for one week of no working late nights. Good for one night of hot sex at bearer's discretion. Good for a week of cooking dinner and cleaning up." He laughed as he continued reading them. "Thank you," he said when he finished reading the fifty three coupons, one for each week of the year and one special extra. "I hope you aren't thinking that these won't all be redeemed."

 

"I'm hoping they will be," I told him. I plucked out one. "I even included a bonus." I pulled out the one on gold paper. "Good for one guaranteed kiss at midnight on New Year's Eve."

 

"You mean I have to redeem it?"Timmy asked. "I thought I was guaranteed that kiss anyway."

 

"You didn't get one last year," I reminded him. "Remember I was tracking down Jeff Jessup."

 

"And then he shot you and you wound up in surgery," Tim gave a shudder. "I'd prefer not to have a repetition of that scenario for our New Year's Eve this year."

 

"Not to worry," I said. "I think the bad guys have decided to give me a break this year. Besides we have that party that Kenny and Micah invited us to."

 

Tim smiled and then got an envelope out of the pocket of his bathrobe. "I thought you might need this." He handed it to me. "Merry Christmas."

 

It was a gift certificate to the mechanic where I took my car. Enough to cover the heating system being repaired and a little extra. 

 

"I saved some extra money," Tim told me. "I don't like the idea of you sitting out there freezing when it's something that can be fixed."

 

"I might not need warming up when I come home," I said.

 

"I can take it back." Tim smiled and reached for the certificate. 

 

I held it out of reach. "I'm sure I still won't be warm enough," I said. "You know, I can't run the heater all the time I'm on a stake-out."

 

"That's very true," Tim said. His stomach growled and we both took that as a signal to start eating. Besides we needed to get our strength up for our mutual Christmas gift to each other. We had plenty of time to kill until ten am.

 

 

New Year's Eve 5 p.m.

 

I glanced away from the TV to sneak a look at Timmy who was sprawled on the sofa, his nose red, his face unshaven, and his eyes glassy. I had to bite my lip to keep from saying I told you so. I was sure Timothy was tempted to say that to me far more often than I ever needed to towards him. And since I rarely received an I told you so, I figured it wouldn't be very fair to call him out on it.

 

"Want another cup of tea?" I asked him when he gave a rough cough.

 

"No. I do not want another cup of tea. I do not want more chicken noodle soup. I do not want another blanket." He blew into a tissue and made a face before throwing it away.

 

Timmy rarely got sick but when he did, he hated every minute of it. The grouchiness was nothing I hadn't heard before. I resisted the very strong urge to say Yes, dear. That would have gone over even worse than an I told you so.

 

I ignored his ill temper and collected the mugs, bowls, and spoons from the coffee table. So our New Year's Eve's plans had changed, I wasn't all that upset by not having to go to the party that Kenny had planned. I'd gotten a stack of DVDs that Timmy and I both enjoyed, we had food and drink, and the evening promised to be a quiet one.

 

New Year's Eve 11 p.m.

 

Tim used the remote to switch to the national feed of the events from Times Square. I was surprised he was still awake but it was only a bad cold and I guessed he was starting to feel a little better than he did the past few days.

 

"We should do that some year," I said as we looked at the crowd gathered.

 

Timmy looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "You'd want to be there?"

 

I shrugged my shoulders. "Could be interesting."

 

He snorted. "With our luck there would be a murder in front of us and you'd have to run off to solve it."

 

"I don't run into murders everywhere I go," I said with mock affront.

 

"Not everywhere, just most places," Timmy murmured. I knew the signs so I kept quiet and sure enough within seconds there was a snuffly snore.

 

I yawned as I leaned my head back. I figured I'd close my eyes for a half hour or so, let Tim sleep until just a few minutes til midnight, and then we'd ring in the New Year together.

 

New Year's Day 2:15 am

 

I woke up with a start. Ah that had been my own snore I heard, a nice counterpoint to Tim's rather loud ones. He was sprawled on the sofa beside me, his head thrown back at an uncomfortable angle. I looked at the clock above the tv. 2:15. So I kind of slept a little longer than I planned. So much for that New Year's kiss.

 

Then I reminded myself it wasn't too late. I bent over, suppressed a groan at my stiffness, and planted a kiss on Tim's ear. He didn't even move. Another loud snore punctuated the night. I thought of waking Tim up and heading us both up to bed but the effort seemed too much. Instead I pulled the quilt Tim's parents had given us a few years ago off the back of the sofa, covered us both and then pulled Tim's head over onto my shoulder. So we'd missed a kiss--it wasn't as if I wasn't planning on sharing plenty of them with him throughout the upcoming year.

 

"Happy New Year, sweetheart," I whispered. I clicked off the TV using the remote, closed my eyes and let the stillness of the night wash over me. Happy New Year indeed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic awhile back and found it in my files while cleaning them out.


End file.
